Jealousy and Misunderstanding Lead to Love
by EuphoniousEloquence
Summary: Lelouch comes to the student council room and finds Suzaku and Shirley in a compromising position. He misunderstands the whole situation, leading him to question his actual feelings for Suzaku.


**DISCLAIMER: Code Geass obviously does not belong to me and is copyrighted...although if it did, lord knows that I would have constantly paired Suzaku up with Lelouch.**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Part 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

" So Suzaku, what are you doing in the clubroom so late?" Shirley asked nonchalantly, not aware she spooked the boy.

" Me? Oh I was just taking a look around and getting familiar with everything seeing as how I just transferred here and everything," Suzaku smiled with hidden intentions.

" While you're here, do you want to see the pictures of our student council over the years?"

"Sure I'd love to", Suzaku responded, suddenly becoming interested in the conversation. 'Maybe I'll get to see what Lelouch has been up to' was what he really thought.

" Let me just get the box on the top shelf. It should be filled with all sorts of pictures." Shirley attempted to acquire the box, but being the klutz she was, she lost her balance causing the chivalrous soldier Suzaku to come to her aide hopefully catching her without harm. She unintentionally toppled on him and they lay on the floor in a heap.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I guess I lost my footing. Are you ok?" Shirley asked with genuine worry.

"It's alright. I'm glad we're both ok." Suzaku responded a bit annoyed by the situation. What a predicament to be in and what timing for who other than Lelouch himself to walk in yelling:

" Milly Ashford! I've had enough of your silly games! I don't want to look for you as if I'm on some kind of wild goose chase, so show yourself!"

To be specific, he was looking for the person in question, Milly Ashford, president of the student council. Lelouch had one of his fainting spells earlier on in the day, so he missed the meeting and Milly, being somewhat of an impulsive girl, chose to mess with Lulu and decided to keep the information from the meeting hidden. Eventually in frustration and nowhere else to turn to, the aggravated Lulu decided to head for the student council clubroom hoping she'd be there where instead he finds his two friends sprawled on the floor. The look of shock and embarrassment is evident for all three people while Lelouch being the critical thinker that he was, his brain is suddenly jumping to conclusions and creating scenarios only leading him to ask more questions. The overwhelmed Lelouch decides to avoid confrontation and runs home to clear out his head of problems, leaving Shirley and Suzaku to straighten themselves out.

" I hope Lulu didn't think anything weird about what he just saw. Again I'm really sorry for falling on you like that", Shirley utters the first words to lighten the mood a little.

"I'm sure every thing's fine. Lelouch is a reasonable person, even so I should go and explain. I'll see you tomorrow, then, Shirley."

* * *

><p>Lelouch was sitting in his bathtub, surrounded by the thick steam created from the hot water. In frustration he screams " Stupid Suzaku!", and his heart instantly becomes shaken at the realization of his real feelings. He was jealous, not of Suzaku for being with his friend Shirley, but of Shirley for suddenly being close to Suzaku. He was sinking into one of his depressions the ones, the ones that teenagers are always bound to have, when suddenly the bathroom door clicks open. Lelouch figured that it must have been Sayoko, so he says to the moving figure in the mist:<p>

" Sayoko, I think we're out of dry towels, so could you get some fresh ones from the laundry?"

No response. Then he hears the undressing of clothes, in which he rethought his evaluation and claimed it to be C.C. She was the only person who would dare walk in the bathroom while Lelouch was there, she would even join him a couple of times. Lelouch was already so used to C.C's antics and being in the exhausted state he was already in, he felt it would be useless to argue with her and paid her no mind. Even though he was so used to C.C.'s strange behavior, he would never get used to looking at a naked body other than his own. So as to do himself a favor, he closes his eyes until she's fully submerged in the hot water of the tub. Unexpectedly, he felt two hands wrap around him, with warmth and an ominous presence accompanied by them. This was something he wasn't used to, so he turned around to scold C.C. for her behavior. He turned his head so fast he almost got whiplash.

"What the hell C.C.!"

It was not C.C. The C.C. he knew did not have hazelnut colored hair with slight curls or emerald eyes, nor did she have slightly tanned skin with a well built body.

" Suzaku?" The moment this name left his lips, Lelouch was assaulted by the lips of Suzaku Kururugi. He wanted to escape the indignity and began to climb out of the tub when all of a sudden, a strong hand took grip of his wrist rendering him immobile.

" And where do you think you're going Lulu?"

" Suzaku don't make this situation any more awkward than it already is."

Lelouch was turning as red as a ripe tomato and completely flustered, he didn't know how to handle being in such close proximity with a naked Suzaku.

" Really? So am I the one making this uncomfortable for you? Maybe if question your body it'll tell me the truth that you actually do like me."

" What are you talking about? Don't go around saying things like that Suzaku. You know I could never like you like that. You're my best friend and plus we're both guys."

Lelouch's words were full of his denial, so he spun around trying to avoid Suzaku's brilliantly green eyes, which were now showing such a serious glare. His words hurt Suzaku and it was definite in the way his mood shifted from being playful to being serious.

" Lelouch I believe I know you better than any other person and I hate it when you lie to me. Any person whose known you for as long as I have could easily see your true feelings."

Lelouch was hitting himself- he was being ignorant. Of course Suzaku would have known just by looking at his face. They'd known each other for so long that everything the other did just seemed natural. Lelouch knew that he had to avoid this confrontation with Suzaku, no matter what, even if he had to degrade himself further by walking out naked and sopping wet from the tub.

" Oh, do you hear that? I think Nunnally must be calling me, she probably wants to know how my day went. Well I shouldn't keep her waiting."

Lelouch promptly believed that he had tricked Suzaku, but he forgot that Nunnally was nowhere in the house to begin with- Sayoko had left a note that said they'd be out late buying groceries- and he was hoping Suzaku hadn't noticed this. When suddenly an outreached hand yanked him back into the tub.

" Lelouch, do you honestly think I'm that stupid. Nunnally and Sayoko aren't here. The front door was left open so I came rushing in thinking something wrong had happened."

That stupid witch.

Lelouch knew that he never left the door open when he came home from school and the only other person in the house who could have let Suzaku in was C.C.

" Lelouch would you stop struggling? I know you may hate this, but could you at least listen to me and what I have to say?"

Lelouch stopped wriggling. Suzaku was serious and there was no point in trying to convince him otherwise. Whatever Suzaku had to say at that moment was important, but the seriousness of the matter did not help in getting rid of the obvious blush on Lelouch's face.

" I came here to explain myself and what happened earlier. It wasn't what you thought it was, ok."

"What are you talking about?"

" About what happened in the student council room."

" Oh." Because Lelouch was unexpectedly ambushed by Suzaku, he sort of forgot about why he was originally mad at Suzaku and in a bad mood.

" That's all you can say? You ran out of there with shock written all over you face."

" I never wanted an explanation and what gave you the idea that coming to my house and doing this would be the right thing to do?"

" I was only looking around the clubroom and Shirley came and asked me if I wanted to see some pictures. While she went to get them she fell down and I had to catch her- it wouldn't be right if I let her get hurt."

Lelouch knew that Suzaku had always been a man with high integrity and morals, so his explanation seemed completely reasonable. Now that he was reassured that nothing was going on between Suzaku and Shirley, his next goal would be to somehow brush this whole thing off and to overcome whatever awkwardness that would ensue from this situation.

"I see. It was all a big misunderstanding. Ok, now that's over, we can get out of this tub and forget this ever happened."

Lelouch attempted once again to escape, but there was no winning against Suzaku when he was so determined to keep him there. Suzaku leaned his head against Lelouch and the boy who was so eager to leave had stopped squirming.

" Lelouch, you're so cruel. I have wanted to tell you my real feelings for such a long time and you just say 'Let's be friends' without even caring about how I might feel."

Lelouch felt sympathy, understanding, and a pain in his chest. Lelouch had feelings for Suzaku even before Suzaku had started attending Ashford. Everyday that passed by after they were separated, there were moments where he was constantly thinking about Suzaku. It was a way Lelouch could deal with the fact that he missed Suzaku and wanted very much to be with him, but he would dismiss these thoughts simply as loyal friendship and plus Suzaku was the first friend he had made, so he didn't just want something like that to end. He was afraid of what would have happened and what Suzaku would have thought if he ever found out. The want that he felt towards Suzaku was extinguished and empathy overcame him. Lelouch turned around and flung himself into Suzaku's arms. He was blushing once again, because he didn't expect himself to feel this strongly about Suzaku that he would put himself in such a position.

" Suzaku there's something I want to do, but I can't do it if you're staring at me like that."

" What? What is it?" Suzaku was worried he'd said the wrong thing and now Lelouch just wanted to leave him hanging after his confession.

" Just shut up for once. I'm not going to avoid you any longer. I know that now."

"Ok, I trust you Lelouch. Knowing that you're a straightforward person you'll tell me how you feel, but I'm not going to force it out of you any longer." Suzaku willed himself to listen to Lelouch's request no matter how hurt he was that Lelouch gave him no clue of how he felt. Behind closed eyelids he could not even begin to imagine what would happen next. He would willingly leave everything completely up to Lelouch.

Lelouch hesitated on his next decision, because he didn't even know how to initiate a kiss, but he knew that it would surely get his point across to Suzaku.

The now confused Suzaku anticipated what would happen next. He felt it- the contact made by his lips and Lelouch's. It was soft and inviting, sweet and chaste in every way, but Suzaku knew that his want for Lelouch could not be easily fulfilled with such an innocent kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>POST SCRIPT NOTE: <strong>I plan for this fanfic to be a two-shot with an omake, so if you like what you've read so far than stick around for the future parts.<strong>**


End file.
